


Le ore

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Coming of Age, Flowers, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Chiara ha molti cieli, qualche fiore, e tanta fame di vita.Scandendo giorni, ore e respiri, insegue la sua celeste felicità.





	1. Aurora

_- > questa raccolta è stata scritta per il concorso "D come Drabble" indetto da Iamamorgenstern sul forum di EFP_  
  
  
  
  
 

_**Aurora**_  
  
  
 

  
Contro un cielo lavanda, occhi di garza.  
Ciglia socchiuse, rami pigri di teneri arbusti.  
  
Chiara ha dita di seta, labbra di ghiaccio e passi affrettati.  
Il giorno è una risma di fogli gettati al vento: è finito il tempo per le lenzuola gualcite di letti infantili.  
  
L'asfalto profuma di glicini non ancora dischiusi, e Chiara respira la sua primavera in ritardo.  
  
L'uccellino azzurro attraversa cieli di carta.  
Distende le braccia, Chiara, ma le sue sono dita rosate. Sono dita come fragili steli, dita di neve in un mondo di vento.  
  
Vola lontano, l'uccellino azzurro.  
  
Sorride, Chiara, a un cielo lavanda.   
 

_[100 parole]_

  
  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
_Note:  
"Le ore" è il titolo del manoscritto che sarebbe poi diventato "La signora Dalloway" di Virginia Woolf: mi riservo di aggiungere delle note esplicative riguardo a questa scelta nell'ultima drabble, per non rischiare spoiler.  
Il concetto di uccellino azzurro della felicità si richiama all'omonima commedia di Maeterlinck. Di nuovo, ulteriori spiegazioni arriveranno al termine della raccolta._


	2. Mezzodì

_**Mezzodì** _

  
  
  
  
Non ricorda le ombre, Chiara.  
  
Respira il nero chimico di riccioli vaghi, indossa il rosso dei papaveri stanchi, e ride.  
Ha ciglia come sfregi a matita, mandorle in bocca e passi di danza racchiusi nei palmi.  
Impara il rollìo dei suoi fianchi, Chiara, e dona respiri a labbra di marmo.  
  
La stanchezza soffia di lato, le gole si muovono piano.  
Ubriaca di vita, Chiara dipinge i suoi cieli di oro vermiglio.  
  
L'uccellino azzurro è un'ombra sottile.  
  
Chiara ha spalle di raso, si volta, non torna.  
S'apre al mondo, raccoglie granelli di sabbia, li stringe tutti in un pugno.  
  
Non vola.   
  
 

_ [100 parole] _


	3. Crepuscolo

  


_**Crepuscolo** _

  
  
  
Fra cieli di lana, Chiara cuce stelle di stagno.  
  
Nei capelli ha tele di ragno, sul viso sorrisi segreti: conosce i sospiri, amici lontani.  
Gioca coi sassi, costruisce castelli di piombo per ballerine vestite di carta.  
  
Respira la notte, si dipinge le gote con petali bianchi.  
Scioglie gelsomini di zucchero fra i denti e la pancia  
  
Ha dita di legno, e colori di cera a segnarne il contorno.  
Chiara si guarda allo specchio, riflette, si prende anche in giro.  
  
Le mani sul cuore, i piedi nel fango, ascolta la vita.  
  
L'uccellino azzurro è un battito d'ali nel petto di Chiara.  
 

_[100 parole]_  
  
  
  
 

_***_

  
  
  
  
  
_Note:_  
Un paio di precisazioni che spero risultino superflue, ma mi rendo conto che più un testo è breve, più tendo ad essere ermetica.  
Il titolo, come dicevo, si rifà alla prima stesura de "La signora Dalloway", testo nel quale la Woolf racconta la sua protagonista accompagnandola nel corso di una sola gioranta.  
La stessa cosa, almeno a livello metaforico, ho cercato di fare io: il trascorrere delle ore equivale al trascorrere degli anni, con l'infanzia che Chiara si lascia alle spalle (l'aurora), la giovinezza (mezzodì), e infine la maturità (il crepuscolo).   
Il suo percorso di crescita si accompagna al rapporto con l'uccellino azzurro, simbolo di una felicità da cercare: col passaggio dall'infanzia all'adolescenza l'uccellino si allontana da Chiara, che, nel momento in cui la sua sete di vita è maggiore, quando si perde in mezzo alle esperienze inebrianti della vita, lo sente lontano. Lo ritrova nel finale, con la nuova consapevolezza dell'età adulta, quando si guarda allo specchio e capisce di non aver bisogno di cercarlo altrove.  
Bene, con questa spiegazione mi sembra di aver ucciso il senso stesso dello scrivere, ma avevo un po' paura che alla fine qualcuno mi dicesse: "Bello, eh, ma che vuol dire?".


End file.
